


Lighter for my cigar

by Bluesalvia



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Jennie is Jennie, artist jisoo, jisoo is literally, song writer jennie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesalvia/pseuds/Bluesalvia
Summary: "Life is too short for this bullshit," if so, then why Jisoo still can't bring herself into loving Jennie?





	Lighter for my cigar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this was for chaesoo but I changed my mind so, I love Jensoo anyway. And I used the upside of unrequited for reference, if you haven't read the book yet, pls do! because this book is just that good! but Leah on the offbeat is my personally fav, also possibly grammatical mistakes!

Jisoo can never understand how could people be so in love with some other people. It’s not like she has never loved someone before, but she has never loved someone.

“Have you ever liked someone?” she remembers Lisa’s words, and of course she has liked someone before, she had a lot of crushes. In Jisoo’s world, having crush is totally fine, it’s like literally the only thing she can and will do. Because she will not get hurt by a crush, yes, she did feel disappointed, maybe a little bit of upset when her crush was already dating someone else. Like one time, when Jisoo was still in college, her long-term crush, Irene asked her how to ask out her cousin, Yeri. Or like the other time, when her best friend, Nayeon was back to Korea from Japan, and Jisoo really wanted to ask her out, but turned out that Nayeon was not back alone, she was with a blonde Japanese, perhaps the blonde’s name was Sana. Jisoo didn’t care, it’s too much for Jisoo to care anyway. 

So yes, Jisoo did like someone before, but she swears she will never love someone, because it’s too much for her. And you will not get your heart broke if you just have a crush, it’s much safer for anyone for all the matters. Like she didn’t cry when Irene and Yeri were holding hands in front of her, or she didn’t lose her appetite when Nayeon kept talking about her girlfriend even that Sana was not there with them. Jisoo feels her stomach sink into the bottom by just thinking of it. And the reason of why she has never confessed to any of her crushes before, it’s because she put her pride before anything or anyone, she was not weak, god, she is never weak, and she especially hated to like someone who didn’t like her back. 

And Jisoo can’t never picture herself with someone else, it’s just too sad. Didn’t Lisa say that she is, she is, 

“Unnie are you heartless?” 

Oh yes, those words, like the acid burning her heart, and it’s not like she has a heart.  

Jisoo didn’t answer her back then, but if Lisa asks her one more time right now, Jisoo can almost say that she is, indeed, heartless. The thought of being in love or loving someone just scared her so much, like she can never bring herself into loving someone, and she is too hooked up with the quote of Veronica Lodge, “Most of the time, the people we like don’t like us back”, and Romeo and Juliet are just the exception, so why bother? Why will Jisoo waste time on someone who will never like her back, besides, crushing on Veronica is enough for her, at least right now. 

Isn’t it funny huh? She is a writer for her sake, she has written lots of depressingly beautiful love stories before, and yet she has never been in love. If you ask Jisoo, she will say that she is an artist and all artists were tend to be a downhearted asshole. She’s just that good at finding excuses for herself. 

Until she met Jennie. 

That was all bullshit after she met Jennie, and, god, is jennie everything, 

Jisoo finds herself need the younger girl, but Jennie is too good to be true. Jennie said she is a song-writer,and photographer. Even though Jisoo has a hard time to believe that, because Jisoo still thinks that the younger girl is a freaking model, Jennie always proves her wrong. 

And how they met? Jennie was the song-writer for Jisoo’s book, which was soon-to-be a movie, so they were basically going to work together for the next few months.  

Perhaps they are now friends, but Jisoo still can’t bring herself into loving Jennie. 

Except that she does love Jennie. She loves how Jennie looking pissed at work, she loves how Jennie smiles to her, she loves how Jennie laughs at her and her stupid jokes. And there is the one time that Jisoo thinks she is in love with the younger girl, the time when she found Jennie working late at the studio, and did Jennie sleep like a little cat. Jisoo can’t bring herself to wake the younger girl up but she can bring herself into loving Jennie. 

If Jennie gives her something, Jisoo swears that she will give Jennie everything this time. All Jennie needs to do is to want her back, and Jisoo will love her, Jisoo can love her, Jisoo can forget about her pride and whatever. 

All Jennie needs to do is to want her back. 

“Jisoo-ah, I need a coffee.” Jennie says, and Jisoo just wants to be brave for once, but she doesn’t want to get hurt. 

And it’s just the two of them at the studio in the morning, they have been working too much, they even didn’t sleep last night. 

Jisoo gazes at the younger girl, she honestly doesn’t trust her stupid mouth can say anything without being stuttering, “hmm, I-I can go get you some,”

Jennie raises her eyebrow, “no, let’s go together,” and waits for Jisoo to look at her, 

“as a date.”

And god, Jisoo feels like her throat is being burnt, “like a date? A real date or a friendly,” the younger girl cuts her off soon enough, “As a real date, Jisoo, will you go on a date with me?”

“Y-yes, let’s go together,”

Does Jisoo give her everything. 

Little does Jisoo know, the younger girl is smirking at her.


End file.
